A Strange Date
by I Like the Alphabet
Summary: A fic for a challenge Sirius/Lily


"LILY EVANS!" Sirius bellowed as he burst into the Gryffindor Common Room, stumbling into a blonde 4th Year.

"Black?" Lily, a 5th Year girl who was reclined on a couch in front of the fire.

"I have a question."

"And I have an answer. No." Lily replied, eyes narrowing as her friends giggled at the familiar scene.

"What was the question then?" Sirius asked playfully, winking at Lily's friends dramatically.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with Potter?" Lily answered wearily.

"Incorrect, Evans, the question was: Will you go to Hogsmeade with _me?_" Sirius smirked as Lily stared at him, mouth agape.

"You what?" she exclaimed, mouth hanging open, her friends in a stunned silence.

"Simple really, go to Hogsmeade with me Lily?" Sirius grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels.

"She'll go." Maria, a brunette girl in their year replied, blue eyes shining mischeviously.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 9, yeah?"

"Sure." Lily's friends chorused, before turning to gossip about the previous event.

"See you tomorrow, Evans." Sirius called as he made his way to the 5th Year boys' dorm.

Lily woke early, still in a state of shock. Sirius Black had asked _her_ to go to Hogsmeade with _him_? It was admittedly a pleasant change from Potter. As Lily made her way to the bathroom, Maria, Kelilah and Corah sprang out of bed and began raiding Lily's trunk for an outfit.

A flurry of activity filled the dorm, Lily was glad that she wasn't planning outfits today. Corah (usually the girl the outfit was being picked out for) was absolutely mental when it came to picking an outfit. She was the controlling type. After a shower – which Lily used to help clear her head – Lily stepped out of the bathroom, only to be assaulted with loud noise and a bunch of her clothes scattered all over the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screeched, startling the three girls.

"Uh... Picking out an outfit?" Maria offered, holding up a green top of Lily's.

"Choosing hair accessories?" Corah added, holding up one of her many hair curlers.

"Being an innocent witness?" Kelilah smiled nervously, jumping away from Lily's trunk in order to save herself.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "And doing all this involves destroying the dorm?"

"No. This was just a happy accident." Kelilah grinned, Lily's brows furrowed, "Or a not so happy accident." she muttered, causing the dorm to burst out laughing.

"Now!" Maria smirked, "Time to get you ready."

Sirius burped as he placed more food on to his plate. Then a thought crossed his mind. A very important thought. In fact, a thought so important that it caused him to break into a sprint towards the Gryffindor Tower. He burst into the Gryffindor Common Room for the second time within 2 days.

"Evans! Sorry I'm late!" he panted.

Lily looked up from the homework she had piled on the desk "But you're not late."

"Oh, good, back in an hour!" Sirius exclaimed as he made his way to the kitchens, nearly drooling at the prospect of a fresh (well, fresher than it normally would be) second breakfast, courtesy of the House Elves.

Lily sighed as Sirius leisurely strolled back into the Common Room, she was just about finished with the assignment Flitwick had set for them.

"Morning, Lily, how'd you be?"

"Fine, Sirius. Now, let's go before Deanie sees us." Lily smiled, referring to Sirius' fangirl club leader.

"As you wish ma'am." Sirius grinned, cheesily holding out his arm for Lily to hold.

"Why thank you kind sir." Lily giggled, hooking her arm through his.

"Let's hope that evil cat isn't around." Sirius commented as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

"What's wrong with the cat?" Lily questioned curiously.

"It hates me. It's terrible, always attacking me." Sirius grinned, turning to Lily "So where to? You don't look like a Puddifoots kind of girl."

Lily crinkled her nose in disgust, "Three Broomsticks or this date is off, Black."

"Oooooh, it's a date is it?" Sirius smiled.

Lily went red, "Well, you asked me to accompany you to Hogsmeade!"

"Ah, well then Evans, looks like it's the Three Broomsticks." he winked.

"Evans." Sirius said as the two ambled back to the castle.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I had fun." Sirius said, leaning down to kiss Lily on the cheek. But in the most cliché moment ever to have existed, Lily turned her head and the cheek kiss ended up being a full on almost snog. Sirius was the one to pull away – Lily never would have thought _Sirius _of all people would be the one to pull away from a kiss.

"Can't do that to Prongs." he mumbled.

Lily's cheeks were almost as red as her hair. Sirius grinned over at her mischeviously.

"Hey Evans, you aren't a half bad kisser." he winked, chuckling.

"BLACK." Lily screeched.

"Yes, Miss Snogger Supreme?" he laughed before running away from 'Lily and her vicious wand skills'

Lily laughed, "I'll get you for that!"

Sirius cackled madly "Catch me if you can!" he calle over his shoulder as he raced towards the Black Lake, Lily in hot pursuit.

Lily, ever the mastermind, whipped her wand out of her pocket and conjured a branch for Sirius to fall over. Sirius yelped as he tripped over it.

"Yoy play dirty Evans." he smirked as she skidded to a halt beside him.

"All in a day's work really." she smirked back, the smirk fading as an evil grin made it's way onto Sirius' face.

"I can play dirty too, you know." Sirius grinned, "RICTUSEMPRA!"

Lily fell to the ground as she laughed, "NOT THE TICKLING SPELL." she exclaimed through laughs.

"Yes the tickling spell!" Sirius smirked, "I win"

"I never admit defeat!" Lily declared – still through her laughter - "Tarantellegra!"

"No! I hate dancing! Why did I stand up?" Sirius groaned as his legs and hips went in every direction.

"I propose..." Lily began, the tickling charm still in place.

"It's a bit soon for marriage proposals isn't it?" Sirius smiled, still dancing his heart out.

"A truce! I propose a truce!" Lily exclaimed.

"Alright. On the count of three. One... Two... Three."

"You didn't cast the counter-charm!" Lily cried.

"Neither did you!" Sirius grinned.

"Well, too bad!" Lily said childishly, sticking out her tongue inbetween giggles.

"This is the strangest date I've ever been on. I look forward to more." Sirius smiled.

"Likewise." Lily replied, beaming.


End file.
